


pick me up at seven, sir

by fullmetalscully



Series: Camp Nano 2019 [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Royai - Freeform, the anti-fraternisation laws are gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: Roy and Riza go on a date





	pick me up at seven, sir

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't feel obligated to write this but if you're free could you write a royai oneshot where Grumman abolishes the anti-fraternization laws so roy is finally able to take riza on a romantic date?" - Anon
> 
> ahhhhhhhh i love them so much and something like this should've been a canon moment lbr ;D

The day the news broke ended like every other day. The team said their farewells at five o’clock on the dot. It was Friday night, after all, and Roy wouldn’t hold them back longer than was necessary. It had been a long week working their latest case, but it had been closed today and there was talk under the table that it might be enough to push him to General.

Said talk came from Fuhrer Grumman himself, so Roy was inclined to believe it. The man could be conniving and wily, but when it came to Roy’s career and ascension to the top, Grumman was forward and blunt.

“You did secure the position for me, after all,” he would state cheerily, twisting his moustache. But when his expression relaxed, his eyes opening as his smile faded, Roy always saw the same cunning glint within them.

Call it a favour for a favour.

One other favour, in return for taking care of his granddaughter – not that she needed “taken care of” at all, but he was an old man from a different time so they both played along – was abolishing a certain set of laws that prevented them from making the old man’s dream come to fruition.

The fraternization laws were in place simply to protect officers from each other. They weren’t really enforced, however if any issues arose then they were, but only for a few months while the issue was dealt with – the worst-case scenario ending in a transfer – before dying out to lie in wait in the background once more.

Roy and Riza never risked it because in order to reach the top they needed to be squeaky clean. Not the mention the fact that if the homunculi knew about them then all hell would break loose.

Just like it did when the late Fuhrer Bradley took Hawkeye hostage.

“Any plans for this evening General?” Hawkeye asked casually as she stood patiently before his desk, waiting on him to finish signing off the report of their latest case.

It had been exactly a month to the day since the fraternisation laws had been repealed.

“Just one, if you’d be willing,” he ventured, handing over the manila folder, but not relinquishing his control. Hawkeye’s eyes flashed up to his, raising an eyebrow at his hesitation to let go.

“Oh?”

“What would you say to dinner?”

Silence fell as Riza regarded him. He watched as she calculated his request, opening her mouth to refuse, but then paused, lips slightly apart after an intake of breath as she remembered what had happened recently.

“So soon?”

“We decided we would once the case was finished. Now it is,” Roy smiled, letting go of the folder. It flopped towards his desk, Riza remaining still as she continued to weigh his request. Finally, she schooled her expression, tucked the folder under her arm, and a small smile appeared on her face.

“Pick me up at seven, sir.”

She turned on her heel and left the room to head towards the Fuhrer’s office to hand in his report.

“It’s a date,” he called to her back, a goofy grin on his face.

He couldn’t help himself.

* * *

Although Roy just _knew_ Grumman had done this for their benefit – and it made him uncomfortable to say so – there were _many_ happy people around headquarters the day the Fuhrer had announced the Big News. Apparently that law had restricted more than just them.

“It isn’t completely abolished,” Grumman stated quietly to Roy, afraid his secretary would overhear in the other room while they played their weekly chess match. “There are clauses still in place to protect our officers, however it’s now permitted in the workplace.” Grumman took Roy’s knight as he was distracted. “With a new Fuhrer comes a new age. Times are changing and have been for many years. It’s about time the military caught up with them.”

Roy adjusted the cuff link on his right wrist, angling the flowers in the same hand so they wouldn’t bump against the door of the lift and crush the petals. It _ding_ ed above him, signalling his arrival on Riza’s floor.

Armed only with his ecstatic grin and bunch of flowers – pink and white carnations, which were her favourites – Roy knocked on her apartment door and waited.

_It’s finally happening._

“Good evening, Roy,” she greeted. There was a sharp intake of breath as he presented his gift with a flourish. “Oh, they are _beautiful_.” Riza motioned for him to enter, closing the door before wandering into her kitchen area to retrieve a vase and fill it with water. “You remembered,” she stated softly, a smile on her face that made Roy’s grin even wider.

“Of course, I did,” he replied, popping his hip and leaning it against the kitchen counter next to her sink. “You always brought them back from the Saturday market.”

“They were my mother’s favourites –” she began, cut off by Roy before she could finish.

“And they always reminded you of her,” he grinned. The quiet laugh that filled the room was music to his ears.

“Yes. By extension, they became my favourites too.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Roy watched her busy herself with preparing her flowers. It was incredible to even witness a moment like this; never mind the actual date he had planned for the evening. If Roy could forgo the date, and just stay in her apartment all night while they did such normal, domestic, things, he would.

That was all he had ever wanted, just to love Riza Hawkeye openly and freely without anyone trying to make his life miserable for it.

“So, where are you taking us tonight?” Riza smiled, hooking her arm in his as they approached the lift.

“Somewhere special,” he replied mysteriously, chuckling as Riza rolled her eyes, but didn’t press him any further.

She looked stunning in her midnight blue dress. It rose up her throat, covering her shoulders and neck, and stopped just above the knee, the skirt swishing as she walked. Her short hair rustled in the summer breeze, her fringe blowing over her nose. Flicking her head to the side to remove it, she continued walking, oblivious to Roy staring at her with a lopsided grin. Well, oblivious was the wrong answer, that woman saw _everything_. More like ignored him.

“Can I help you?” she asked dryly, not looking away from the path ahead of them. There was amusement in her tone, belaying any fears that he had offended her.

“Just admiring a lovely lady.”

“Would you like a picture instead?” she asked sweetly, finally turning her face to look at his.

Roy chuckled, giving the hand atop his arm a squeeze. “That won’t be necessary. I’m just still in awe that I can take you out on a date now. Well,” he added with a smirk. “A _proper_ date.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Riza blushed and Roy laughed at her reaction. The playful swat on his arm didn’t stop it either.

Their evening stroll was cut short as they arrived in front of a very fancy looking restaurant on the main street in Central. Said street was packed full of high-end shops, bars, cafes, and restaurants that cost more to shop and eat in than most people would pay for their weekly shop.

But only the best for Riza.

Besides, they had a lot of time to make up for.

“This is…” Riza gazed up at the sign above the door in disbelief. “Very fancy,” she finished lamely. Roy repeated his earlier sentiment about giving her the best, which resulted in a pointed look, before glancing worriedly up at the sign.

“Riza, relax,” he soothed, gripping her hand tightly and guiding her inside.

High vaulted ceilings greeted them alongside the melodic sound of a harp being played in the corner farthest from the entrance. A woman in a beautiful, floor length golden dress plucked at the strings, soothing the patrons with her music while they ate. Roy also noted there were three chandeliers hanging from above, the crystals catching the soft candlelight, the reflection of it barely visible to the naked eye from this distance. Roy chuckled quietly at his own joke, thinking Riza could probably pick out the reflections easily.

A waiter showed them to their table, situated towards the back where it was quieter and more private. Roy has specifically requested this when he called ahead, and when the manager found out one of Amestris’ top Generals was paying a visit to his restaurant, the staff had practically fallen over their own feet to accommodate him. Roy never liked using his rank like that, it felt dirty. Besides, he had more than enough money to burn on things like this, he didn’t need free handouts from people trying to impress him.

And every penny was worth it when he got to take Riza Hawkeye out on a date.

“This place is incredible,” Riza whispered in awe once the waiter left them to retrieve a bottle of the house wine. Roy nodded in agreement, picking up the menu the waiter had left for them.

It was so fancy it didn’t even have prices next to each dish.

Roy waved off Riza’s concern, stating tonight was his treat.

“You can get the next one,” he offered.

Riza frowned. “It will be nowhere near as fancy as this,” she griped, closing her menu with a forceful _snap_.

“It doesn’t need to be,” Roy stated calmly, placing his menu down on the midnight black tablecloth. “As long as I’m with you, it doesn’t matter what we do.”

Riza scoffed, but there was no real anger behind it. Still, Roy felt the need to tell her how he really felt. They had spent decades fighting it, hiding their true feelings from each other, and Roy had promised himself that he wouldn’t any longer.

“Truly. Riza,” he stated, taking her hand in his. “I could spend a night in Central Library with you, cataloguing and moving books and it would still be wonderful.” She blushed and Roy grinned. “Every day at work is a treat because I have you by my side.”

“Even though I irritate you by pushing you to complete your work on time?” she asked, amusement in her eyes.

Roy flashed her a grin. “That’s the best part.”

They split apart once the waiter returned and took their order, but their eyes never strayed too far from the other as they chatted and ate.

As the night wound down Riza boldly slipped from her own chair to the one next to Roy’s. He didn’t comment, just eagerly accepted it as she begun to lean in and speak lowly, unknowingly creating a more intimate atmosphere.

Slightly inebriated by the wine and drunk on his love for the woman sitting so close to him, Roy smiled, inching his head closer to hers. Riza’s breath caught and she made no indication she was going to pull away. She simply waited for him to take charge, like so many other aspects of their lives, and Roy thought – with dismay – that was not the way he wanted things to be.

Instead of kissing her, he paused, hovering just above her lips, eyeing them hungrily.

“Roy?” she breathed. The desire was clear in her strained tone.

“Yes?” he answered innocently.

Silence hung between them. It was a delicious ache to be so close to her and not kiss her like the need burning inside him demanded, but Roy held out. He had waited this long. He could wait a little longer.

Plus, he wasn’t in charge here. They both were.

Riza just needed a gentle push and he would be more than willing to give it to her.

“Wh – What –?”

It truly was adorable to hear her stutter this way, incapable of forming the sentences she wanted to. Roy smirked, moving his head so his nose brushed against hers, confirming that he _definitely_ had an affect on her when her breath hitched.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for a moment like this?” he murmured, his breath caressing her deep, red lips. They parted in anticipation and Roy felt her breath flit across his face. It was intoxicating. “For a night like this?”

His gaze caught hers, trapping Riza in place with his eyes. She swallowed, lips parting once more, yet she made no move further.

Roy got a devilish idea.

He dipped his head, moving towards her neck. Her dress had a high collar to hide her scar from the promised day, but the heat of his breath and his touch still seeped through the fabric. His lips trailed around her jaw to her ear, nuzzling it. Riza gasped and he smirked as he pressed his lips to her throat, kissing the vein pulsing in it gently.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for you?” he whispered.

That was apparently enough for Riza. She grabbed him by the lapels of his suit jacket, their eyes meeting for the briefest second. Desire met desire, although his twinkled with a hint of amusement. Riza tugged him closer, pressing her lips hard against his, whimpering as his tongue stroked her bottom lip.

“Do you want to move this back to my place?” she asked, breathlessly, pulling away abruptly.

Roy grinned.

“I’d follow you into hell, Riza. Lead the way.”


End file.
